Días de apareamiento
by FrankyXG4
Summary: Ferdinand solo quería ayudarlas, sus amigas estaban en sus días. (Universo Paralelo) Rated M, debido al contenido maduro.
1. Bienvenido

**Ferdinand pertenece a Blue Sky Studios y las Vacas Vaqueras pertenece a Disney.**

_**Antes de comenzar el fic, será un universo paralelo de mitad humano y mitad animal, este contiene lemon, leche y un poco de musculo femenino.**_

Se podía ver un muchacho joven de 19 años estaba un poco enclenque pero un poco de musculo medía 1,66 metros de alto, su pelo estaba descabellado un poco era de color negro llevaba una camiseta oscura con un signo de blanco en forma de olas, unos pantalones azules vaqueros y unos zapatos combinados con bordo y negro en especial sobre su cabeza salían cuernos y una cola de Toro, así es mitad humano y mitad toro este se llamaba Ferdinand.

-Después de tanto tiempo, vuelvo a casa…me pregunto cómo estará mama- Dijo Ferdinand quien posaba observando su ventana.

El Chico llegaba en un tren donde seria recibido por.

-HIJO, no sabes cuánto te extrañe.

Su mama era un poco joven esta no traía cuernos como chico esta señora se llamaba Perla.

-Comiste bien, no tienes alguna cicatriz y estas un poco pequeño- Dijo Perla feliz y preocupada.

-Mama, estoy bien me alegra verte- Dice Ferdinand feliz y un poco incómodo.

Los 2 se subieron a una camioneta con ruedas blancas.

-Han pasado 12 años desde que me fui con la abuela Nina, cuantas cosas han cambiado- Dijo Ferdinand en tono sereno.

-Oh no mucho, las chicas te extrañaron- Dijo Perla con una leve sonrisa.

-Eh…acaso no se fueron- Parpadeo Ferdinand sorprendido.

-No seas así de cruel, las chicas solamente decidieron ayudarme en la granja mientras tu estabas ausente- Decía Perla en tono amable.

-Lo siento es que- Interrumpido Ferdinand un poco triste.

-Lose, hijo te gusta a ayudar a las personas cuando más las necesitas- Dijo Perla en tono serena.

Ferdinand solo asintió, mientras que su mama le daba una leve sonrisa.

-Y…llegamos a la granja- Dijo Perla en tono alegre.

-Hogar, dulce hogar- Comento Ferdinand feliz.

Dentro de la casa.

-Ya llegaron, ya llegaron.

-Ya los vi, cálmate Grace.

-Calloway, ¿que acaso no estas emocionada?, después de tanto tiempo- Pregunto Grace feliz.

-Sí, lose, lose sé que fuimos amigo de la infancia, pero tampoco es para tanto- Respondió Calloway con un poco de rubor.

-Porque tenemos que hacer una fiesta sorpresa para ese idiota.

-Maggie no seas así, no me digas que sigues molesta con el- Dijo Grace en tono tranquila.

-Por supuesto, él nos abandonó mientras que nosotros y la señora Perla trabajábamos duro- Comento Maggie molesta.

-Ya hablamos de esto, Maggie recuerda que esta, ahora es la casa de Ferdinand- Dijo Calloway en tono neutral.

Maggie iba a protestar, pero.

-Silencio ahí vienen- Dijo Grace emocionada.

De repente se encendió la luz revelando a un Ferdinand sorprendido y una sonriente Perla.

-¡Sorpresa!- Dijeron Perla, Calloway y Grace, por otro lado Maggie tenía una sonrisa forzosa.

-Ah, hola Chi- Interrumpido Ferdinand.

Ya que fue abrazado fue cubierto por pechos tamaño copa F, era una rubia su estatura era 2,05 metros de alto que tenía el pelo largo, hasta su espalda sus ojos eran azules, esta traía un vestido color amarillo que cubría su cuerpo dejaba ver un poco el escote, dejando ver sus piernas y sus zapatos ligeros blanco, esta tenia cuernos y cola de vaca color rubio.

-Ferdinand te extrañe- Dijo Grace un poco triste y feliz.

-Grace…es bueno ver que sigas animada como siempre- Dijo Ferdinand un poco incómodo.

-Basta, lo estas ahogado Grace- Comento Calloway un poco celosa al ver esta escena, esta empujo a los 2.

-Mooou- Bufo Grace con las mejillas infladas.

-Hola Ferdinand, bienvenido a casa- Saludo Calloway en tono alegre y los ojos cerrados.

Calloway su estatura era de 3,24 metros de alto su pelo llegaba hasta su cuello era de color negro incluyendo sus ojos, tenía una musculosa de blanco y negro dejaba ver un poco su escote tamaño copa I traía una falda purpura corta que dejaba ver sus piernas y sandalias azules, sobre su cabeza llevaba un sombrero purpura junto con cuernos y cola de vaca color negro.

-Dime aun te enojas se te quito tu sombrero- Dijo Ferdinand un poco burlón.

-No te atrevas- Advirtió Calloway molesta

Ferdinand se lo quito este trato de esquivar a la chica, que casi lo embiste tuvo que devolvérselo.

-Y…hola, Maggie- Dijo Ferdinand en tono neutral y entre cerrojos.

-Hola idiota- Gruño Maggie en tono neutral y entre cerrojos.

El Chico se mantuvo tranquilo ya que Maggie su pelo era corto hasta el cuello de color marrón incluyendo sus ojos su estatuara era de 5,49 metros, llevaba unos shorts cortos azules apretando esas buenas caderas y un sostén amarado entre su escote tamaño copa L, de una sola pieza dejando ver su estómago musculoso de 6 abdominales y unas botas, tenía cuernos y una cola de vaca de color chocolate, sin duda parecía una amazona.

-Sigues siendo pequeño- Dijo Maggie burlándose.

-Si, que estas vestida para salir de casa- Dijo Ferdinand burlándose.

-Que dijiste- Gruño Maggie.

Ambos jóvenes se acercaban ferozmente hasta que Ferdinand y Maggie reciben un coscorrón en la cabeza de parte de la Madre.

-Los 2 cálmense, rayos aún lejos de casa, no has cambiando nada- Dijo Perla un poco decepcionada.

-El empezó- Señalaron Ferdinand y Maggie molestos.

-Ferdinand, lleva tus cosas a tu cuarto, mañana por la mañana empezaras a trabajar- Dijo Perla.

-…Si- Asintió Ferdinand un poco sorprendido.

-Que pasa, tienes miedo de hacer trabajo pesado- Dijo Maggie burlándose.

-No, solo me alegra volver a casa- Dijo Ferdinand en tono alegre.

Al día siguiente Ferdinand comenzó las tareas de la granja, al principio le costaba un poco pero aun poseía fuerza de parte de ser un Toro.

-Ah, bien solo unos henos más y daré comida a los cerdos- Dijo Ferdinand en tono tranquilo.

En su camino vio a la Rubia sostener un enorme balde.

-…Ferdinand…¿puedes ayudarme?- Dijo Grace un poco preocupada.

-Claro- Decía Ferdinand feliz.

Ferdinand tría consigo el balde y lo dejaba en el establo, pero.

-Puedo…pedirte otro favor- Dijo Grace un poco sonrojada.

-Si- Parpadeo Ferdinand.

-Puedes, ordeñarme- Dijo Grace sonrojada.

-Uh…creo que será mejor que le avise a mi ma- Interrumpido Ferdinand.

-Por favor, no puedo hacer leche delante de las chicas, aunque lo intente yo sola, solo tardaremos unas horas- Dijo Grace triste.

Grace miro al Chico de manera suplicante.

-…De acuerdo- Dijo Ferdinand con ojos cerrados.

La Rubia comenzó a quitarse su vestido mostrando su desnudez mientras que el Chico solo tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Ven- Comento Grace.

Ferdinand se acercó, Grace estaba apoyada para llenar el balde.

-Aquí voy- Dijo Ferdinand quien trago su saliva.

Grace solo gimió con su boca cerrada sentía como la punta de sus senos eran frotados por los dedos del Chico.

-_Vamos sal de una vez, así podre hacer las actividades- Penso Ferdinand nervioso y cerraba sus ojos._

2 minutos después logro que esa leche se desparramara sobre el balde, mientras que Grace jadeaba del éxtasis.

-Bien…terminamos, yo tengo- Interrumpido Ferdinand.

Ya que recibió un beso en sus labios, Ferdinand trataba de apartarla, pero la Rubia poseía fuerza ambos caían sobre el heno.

-Grace, que estas- Interrumpido Ferdinand.

-Tuve que mentirte…entre todas tuve que esperarte ahora eres mío- Dijo Grace con ojos vidriosos.

-Las chicas podrían venir, peor mi mama podría enojarse- Dijo Ferdinand un poco asustado.

-Solo yo, puedo entrar a este establo, además me niego hacerlo con otro hombre- Comento Grace.

-De que estas hablando- Dijo Ferdinand confundido.

-Me refiero a la época de apareamiento- Dijo Grace sonrojada.

Ferdinand ya había escuchado esto de parte de su abuela quería detenerse, pero.

-En verdad, yo quiero que tú seas el que me quite la virginidad- Comento Grace sonrojada, ya que comenzó a desabrochar el cierre del Chico.

Mostrando su miembro que estaba excitado.

-Lo ves, tu pene está inquieto- Dijo Grace con cara picara.

-No, no es- interrumpido Ferdinand nervioso

Ya que la Rubia mete cuidadosamente el pene sobre su vagina.

-KYAAAAAAA…es tan grande y se mueve dentro de mí- Dijo Grace sonrojada y moviendo sus caderas.

Grace mueve sus caderas causado que el miembro rompa el aparato de reproductor sacando un poco de sangre.

-Lo ves, estas sangrando- Dijo Ferdinand preocupado.

-Es normal...es mmm...se ve que tú, nunca has tenido sexo...ah- Gemía Grace sonrojada.

-Yo no…lo resisto- Gruño Ferdinand.

Ferdinand finalmente estaba encima de la Rubia rápidamente la empuja esto se debe a sus instintos, causado que la rubia grite solo un poco.

-Si…eso Ferdinand, empuja a fondo- Gemía Grace sonrojada.

Durante los siguientes 12 minutos el Chico comienza a reventar su semen dentro de la Chica, el saca su miembro disparando una gran cantidad de semen en los pechos de Grace.

-Mooouuu, no te hiciste dentro de mí- Bufo Grace con las mejillas infladas.

Grace nota que el Joven se acercaba sentía frotar el pene con clítoris, notaba que besaba su cuello.

-Ferdinand- Dijo Grace avergonzada.

El Chico dejó de besar el cuello de la Rubia y la hizo sentarse en su regazo abrió las piernas de par en par luego comenzó a masajear los senos de Grace, haciendo que esta gimiera un poco.

-Te gustan muchos mis pechos- Comento Grace sonrojada y tocando ese miembro con su mano.

-Si- Dijo Ferdinand en tono tranquilo.

La Rubia saltaba sobre el miembro del Chico, causando que sus pechos reboten salvajemente a la vez moviendo sus caderas hacia Ferdinand con fuerza, rapidez y profundidad sobre el eje causado que una cantidad de esperama salga dentro de su reproductor femenino.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Grace excitada.

Además el semen gotea al suelo lo cual no era suficiente para el Chico.

-No pienso detenerme- Dijo Ferdinand un poco serio ya que su frente no podía verse.

-Yo…no estoy…satisfecha- Dijo Grace sonrojada.

Grace empuja al Joven ya que recibió un beso en los labios ambos tienen un pequeño duelo de lenguas, luego ella comienza a insertar su reproductor masculino dentro en su vagina, Ferdinand podía ver como esos pechos rebotaban y tiraban leche decidió beber ese dulce nectar causando un leve grito en la Rubia.

-Ah, mouuuuuuu, Ferdinad- Gemía Grace sonrojada

Ferdinand estaba de pie sujetaba esas caderas empujando, hasta que ambos llegan a su climax disparan chorros blancos de semen, la cara de Grace estaba ahegao.

-Te amo- Dijo Grace sonrojada y jadeando.

-Eso fue, increíble- Hablo Ferdinand sin poder creer lo que acaba de hacer y jadeando.

_**Fin**_

Se despide el usuario, **FrankyXG4**


	2. Un día lluvioso

**Ferdinand pertenece a Blue Sky Studios y las Vacas Vaqueras pertenece a Disney.**

3 días después las cosas estaban con calma Ferdinand no veía mucho a Grace esta solo seguía su paso alegremente.

-Solo espero que no lo cuente nadie, no quiero parecer un aprovechado- Dijo Ferdinand en tono tranquila.

Ferdinand observaba el cielo de forma pensante hasta que fue empujado este cayo sentado al suelo.

-Cuidado, tonto- Dijo Maggie burlándose.

El Peli Negro noto que Maggie cargaba 2 henos y a la vez este noto que sus caderas estaban muy para atrás dejando una pose sexy por unos momentos.

-Eres muy pequeño, ni siquiera puedes resistir un golpe de mis caderas- Comento Maggie con una sonrisa burlona.

-No tengo tiempo, para esto es mejor concentrarse en el trabajo- Dijo Ferdinand en tono neutral.

Ferdinand cargo 4 en henos en cada hombro causando molestia en la Chica.

-Yo puedo cargar más que tu- Dijo Maggie molesta.

Maggie cargo un barril de leche.

-Impresionante- Dijo Ferdinand en tono tranquilo.

Ferdinand cargo 3 barriles de leche.

-Grr…si eso quieres- Gruño Maggie molesta.

Maggie se fijó en el camión esta se acercó decidió sujetarlo fuertemente hasta que.

-¡Que estás haciendo ese camión es para entregar mañana!- Reclamo Calloway molesta.

-El tonto empezó- Protesto Maggie molesta.

Las 2 chicas chocaron su frente.

-Ya, ya que sucede- Sonriendo Perla con los ojos cerrados.

Calloway y Maggie estaban en posición de soldado.

-Nada- Dijeron Calloway y Maggie.

-Ferdinand, mañana acompañaras a Calloway para conocer un poco más el negocio- Hablo Perla en tono tranquila.

-Sí, mama- Asintió Ferdinand un poco sorprendido.

Al día siguiente, todo salió bien para los 2 jóvenes estos iban en el camión.

-No lo hiciste nada mal, hasta incluso asústate al cliente- Dijo Calloway feliz.

-Tan temible me veo- Dijo Ferdinand feliz.

-Lo digo como broma- Decía Calloway feliz.

Hasta que de repente sintieron un leve sismo el vehículo zig zageaba, Ferdinand decidió frenar de a poco.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto Calloway confundida.

-Revisare- Respondió Ferdinand en tono tranquilo.

El Chico fue a revisar luego volvió con Calloway quien tenía una mirada preocupante.

-Malas noticias…la rueda se pinchó, la buena es que traje mi celular- Dijo Ferdinand en tono tranquilo.

-Y cuando llegaran- Dijo Calloway preocupada.

-2 horas o máximo- Hablo Ferdinand un poco triste

Pasaron unos minutos, pero.

-¿Lluvia?- Parpadeo Calloway.

-No…es una tormenta- Dijo Ferdinand seriamente.

-Que como- Dijo Calloway.

-Te lo explicare luego, ahora no es seguro- Comento Ferdinand.

Los 2 jóvenes caminaron sentían las suaves gotas hasta que trono, la lluvia se puso más fuerte hasta que encontraron una cabaña vacía.

-Como sabias sobre las tormentas- Dijo Calloway un poco cansada.

-Cuando vivía con la abuela solía haber tormentas a menudo- Dijo Ferdinand feliz.

El Peli Negro volteo y noto que vestido de la Chica estaba trasparente y no llevaba ropa interior.

-Genial- Hablo Calloway feliz y con un rubor.

-…a ay s si- Tartamudeo Ferdinand con un rubor.

-Todo esto es culpa de Maggie. Dijo Calloway con rubor.

-No es su culpa- Dijo Ferdinand este sentía incomodo no quería verla.

Ferdinand decidió alejarse hasta que en su espalda sintió un peso o más bien era Calloway quien se apoyaba su cabeza.

-Me alegra que volvieras- Dijo Calloway quien tenía ojos llorosos.

-Oye, no tienes que ser- Interrumpido Ferdinand.

Ya que sintió una leve mordida en su cuello.

-Ouch- Dijo Ferdinand.

-Yo…perdón es que- Decía Calloway avergonzada.

Calloway miraba hacia abajo se notaba en sus mejillas.

-Me gustas…ME GUSTAS, quiero que me ordeñes- Dijo Calloway sonrojada.

-Eh, ahora- Parpadeo Ferdinand.

-Si además no hay nadie…y…podríamos hacerlo- Dijo Calloway determinada y ruborizada.

-Pe pero- Interrumpido Ferdinand.

-Tranquilo yo no quedare traumada, solamente me vendare los ojos- Sugirió Calloway en tono serena.

-Ah...estas seguro- Dijo Ferdinand preocupado.

-Tranquilo, no temas en darme con todo- Dijo Calloway determinada.

Ahora Calloway estaba desnuda y con vendas en sus ojos por otro lado, el Chico observaba su cuerpo no podía evitar excitarse.

-Adelante- Hablo Calloway con rubor.

Ferdinand se acercó a la Peli Marrón quien sintió un beso a la vez sentían que sus lenguas conectaban.

-Vaya…en ese caso yo- Dijo Calloway sonrojada.

Calloway baja sus manos tocando el miembro los 2 estaban desnudos.

-Vaya estas enorme- Dijo Calloway feliz.

-Si- Asintió Ferdinand avergonzado.

Calloway de repente coloca el eje dentro de su boca y lo lamia por dentro, luego bajó la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, chupando y sorbiendo el pene.

-Así te ves como una pervertida- Gruño Ferdinand sonrojado.

El Joven lo disfrutaba.

-No podre ordeñarte, pero mis pechos harán el trabajo- Dijo Calloway ruborizada.

Calloway uso su busto copa I para amasar el reproductor masculino causado placer en Ferdinand, la Chica aumento la velocidad mostrando el glande del pene.

-Calloway…yo…voy a- Gimió Ferdinand.

Ferdinand no terminó su oración, sino que alcanzó su clímax y sacó su semen dentro de la boca de la Peli Marrón lo cual causó sorpresa en la chica.

-Te hiciste sobre mis pechos- Dijo Calloway ronroneando.

El Joven se acercó a la Chica sujeto sus 2 brazos y metió su pene dentro de la vagina.

-Kyaaaaa- Grito Calloway.

-Lo lo siento- Dijo Ferdinand.

-No...no importa quiero que hagamos esto juntos- Gimió Calloway.

El Chico hizo caso este metió en Calloway dándole un poco de presión, Ferdinand comienza a gemir al sentir la presión dentro de ella en emoción.

-Siiii, tu pene es solo mío- Gimió Calloway feliz y sonrojada.

Ferdinand noto que su amiga no traía su sombrero quizás eso lo hacía una pervertida, aunque no podía llegar a esa conclusión estaba concentrado en darle ritmo con fuerza empujando rápidamente a la Chica.

-Eso, Ferdinand golpea mi trasero- Ordeno Calloway.

Ferdinand realizo lo que dijo su amiga, esta no pudo evitar gritar de emoción la Peli Marrón decidió aumentar un poco la velocidad de sus caderas después mira al techo gimiendo apasionadamente de éxtasis y satisfacción, Calloway jadeó decidieron cambiar de posición ahora la Chica estaba acostada frente al Joven con su pierna izquierda después hacia arriba decidió sostener los pechos amasarlos.

-Kyaaa, mis pechos- Gimió Calloway.

Ferdinad la estaba sosteniendo y empujando su eje profundamente y rápidamente en la Chica hasta que ambos explotaron sus jugos blancos.

-Mmm…que desperdicio- Gimio Ferdinand.

El Chico bebía la leche de su amiga.

-Aun sigues excitado- Pregunto Calloway sonrojada.

-Yo…Ah- Gimió Ferdinand.

Calloway frotaba su trasero con el miembro frotándolo con esas caderas, Ferdinand vio que su amiga ya no traía las vendas sus ojos eran vidriosos.

-No te dejare ir- Dijo Calloway con una voz seductora.

Calloway comienza a mover sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo de un lado a otro, complaciendo al miembro que aplastado por ese trasero.

Ahora Ferdinand se mete rápidamente en la Chica rápidamente detrás de su amiga ahora estaban en una posición de perro mientras que sus senos rebotaban, luego su cuerpo retrocedió en movimiento, los 2 temblaban.

-Ah, mmm- Gimió Calloway quien comenzó a disparar leche.

Los 2 comenzaron a entrar en lujuria Calloway estaba fuera de sí, pero Ferdinand le preocupaba sin embargo lo disfrutaba los 2 jóvenes gimieron de la emoción hasta que.

-¡Me correré!- Gruño Ferdinand.

-Moooooouuuuuu- Gimio Calloway con sus ojos hacia atras.

Calloway sintió el semen dentro de su aparato reproductor femenino hasta que se desmayó y se apoyó sobre el pectoral de Ferdinand.

Más tarde, ese día.

Ferdinand se despertó al darse cuenta de que su amiga le daba una tierna sonrisa.

-Me alegra de que esto no sea un sueño- Hablo Calloway en tono alegre.

-Esto es real- Dijo Ferdinand en tono tranquilo.

-Mira…ya paro de llover- Dijo Calloway feliz.

-Si- Asintió Ferdinand.

En la habitación de Maggie esta levantaba pesas de 800 libras en sus manos.

-Es un tonto- Gruño Maggie.

La Peli Marrón noto que se cayó un retrato de niños estaban Ferdinand y ellas en ese momento no estaban en desarrollo.

-Yo no lo necesito- Dijo Maggie molesta y sonrojada.

_**Fin**_

Se despide el usuario, **FrankyXG4**


	3. Dominante

**Ferdinand pertenece a Blue Sky Studios y Vacas Vaqueras pertenece a Disney.**

Ferdinand y Calloway se dieron un beso por unos momentos, al día siguiente por la mañana Perla revisaba los barriles de leche.

-Guao…chicas esta vez ordeñaron más leche de lo normal- Dijo Perla sorprendida.

-Apuesto que los míos fueron los ganadores- Dijo Maggie en tono confiada.

-Grace 31 barriles, Calloway tienes 29 barriles…Maggie 13 barriles- Comento Perla en tono tranquilo.

-QUEEEEEEEE- Grito Maggie frustrada.

La Peli Café se acercó a la Mujer.

-Debió equivocarse- Dijo Maggie un poco molesta.

-Créeme he estado contado a todos cuidadosamente por quien me tomas- Gruño Perla.

-Si…lo siento- Dijo Maggie con cabeza baja.

-Pero la última vez era más barriles- Dijo Perla notando algo extraño en Maggie.

-Quizás tu leche se secó- Comento Calloway en tono burlón.

-Cállate- Gruño Maggie.

Maggie intento ordeñarse mientras que las 2 chicas volvían a sus trabajos, pasaron 2 horas.

-…Nada- Dijo Perla.

-Yo le jure que- Interrumpida Maggie.

-Tranquila aun puedes ayudar en el trabajo pesado- Dijo Perla en tono amable.

-Oh, cierto hoy en la noche es Federación de lucha- Decía Maggie determinada apretado sus puños.

-Cierto…pero no podre acompañarte hoy- Dijo Perla en tono neutral.

-Pero usted siempre me acompaña usted es mi manager- Suplico Maggie.

-Lo se, lo se pero…te acompañara Ferdinand- Dijo Perla en tono tranquila.

-QUEEEEEEEEEE…ese debilucho- Dijo Maggie un poco sonrojada por unos segundos.

-Tienes problemas, con mi hijo- Gruño Perla con aura oscura.

-No, no- Negó Maggie nerviosa.

Esa noche Ferdinand y Maggie fueron a la Federación de lucha para su suerte estaba cerca de su granja, su mama le contó que ahí tenían a un cliente que promovía su marca.

-Un gusto hacer negocios Ferdinand eres igual que tu madre.

-Gracias- Dijo Ferdinand feliz.

-Oh, la lucha va comenzar queras ver esto.

Se podía ver a chica de pelo con traje de Diva y estaba los aires aplastando a 2 rubias que al parecer eran mellizas estas 3 chicas no tenían un cuerpo voluptuoso ni eran mitad humano.

-Vamos arriba Dina, Helga.

-Una, detrás de ti- Señalo Helga.

Era Maggie estaba con su atuendo de siempre ahora uso sus caderas para aplastar chicas contra la esquina Una logro escaparse.

-Ya verás maldita vaca- Gruño Una.

Una corrió lo más rápido que pudo para así embestir a su oponente, pero ella termino rebotando debido al enorme busto de Maggie quien rebota contra la cuerdas y choco contra el pecho copa L haciéndola rebotar esto se repitió 30 veces.

-(bostezo)…que aburrido- Dijo Maggie quien levanto su brazo derecho, la chica quedo en el suelo mareada.

-Una, te ayudaremos- Decía Dina molesto.

Ambas rubias atacaron las piernas de Maggie.

-Sentí un cosquilleo- Dijo Maggie un poco seria.

Maggie sujeto a las 2 rubias en un abrazo ambas chicas sentían la presión de ese busto.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Gritaron Helga y Dina.

Ya que la Peli Marrón salto y se preparaba para aplastar a Una las 3 terminaron plantándola contra suelo por ese busto.

-Acabemos con esto- Decía Maggie seriamente.

Maggie se subió a la esquina y dio 2 vueltas en al aire aplastándo nuevamente a las 3 chicas con sus caderas y rebotando 3 veces sobre ellas.

-Arbitro- Dijo Maggie esta flexionaba su brazo derecho mostrado su fuerte bíceps y pisaba con un simple pie a las 3 chicas.

-1…2…3.

Todo el público vitoreo, Maggie era muy popular y era la actual campeona.

Los 2 jóvenes se dirigían a casa.

-Siempre…usas tus caderas y pechos en el ring- Dijo Ferdinand un poco avergonzado.

-Viste la pelea- Dijo Maggie un poco avergonzada.

Ferdinand asintió mientras que la Peli Marron se adelantaba al parecer tomaron otro camino.

-…y esto- Pregunto Ferdinand observando su alrededor.

-Bienvenido a mi gimnasio- Respondió Maggie feliz.

-Aquí entrenas- Dijo Ferdinad sorprendido.

-Así es, aquí gane mis músculos- Dijo Maggie feliz.

-mmm...ese es un ring- Comento Ferdinand.

Sorpresivamente Ferdinad fue lanzado al ring.

-Pelearemos ahora, demostraremos quien es el más fuerte- Dijo Maggie determinada.

Ferdinand esquivo las caderas que iban aplastarlo contra el suelo.

-Espera, no voy pelear contigo- Dijo Ferdinand.

El Chico esquivo un golpe del Pecho de su amiga.

-Te tengo- Comento Maggie molesta.

Maggie tenía la cabeza de Ferdinand entre su pecho derecho, pero inmediatamente se liberó sorprendiendo a la Peli Marron.

-Imposible- Dijo Maggie sorprendida.

Maggie abrazo a Ferdinad pero este se liberó nuevamente.

-Me voy a casa- Dijo Ferdinand molesto.

-Grrr- Bufo Maggie.

La Peli Marron inflo sus mejillas su cara comenzó a tornase roja y a liberar humo por sus orejas, esto llamo la atención de Ferdinand noto que Maggie se acercaba corriendo para así chocar con sus cabezas.

…Ferdinand no te vayas. Hablaba una niña.

La Chica abría los ojos de a poco noto que estaba siendo cargada en la espalda de Ferdinand quien ignoraba el pecho, lo cual le trajo un recuerdo era la misma escena solo que esta vez no estaba muy desarrollada, cuando Ferdinand se fue Maggie lloro mucho.

-Estas bien- Pregunto Ferdinand quien la dejo en la cama.

-…Si- Respondió Maggie con una leve sonrisa.

Maggie se levantaba y observaba al chico.

-Eres fuerte, debo admitir mi derrota- Dijo Maggie un poco triste.

-Oye, tranquila tu ganaste…aun me duele- Dijo Ferdinand.

-Lo siento- Susurro Maggie avergonzada.

-No hay problema, campeona- Dijo Ferdinand en tono amable.

De repente Maggie beso los labios del Peli Negro lo cual ambos chocaban sus lenguas después se separaron.

-Te amo, no vuelvas a irte- Dijo Maggie sonrojada.

-Maggie, estas seguro- Hablo Ferdinand sonrojado.

-Claro que si te amo, tonton- Dijo Maggie molesta y ruborizada.

La Chica asintió esta se quitaba su ropa, el chico hizo lo mismo lo cual Maggie no podía evitar ver el miembro masculino.

-Sí que estas excitado- Dijo Maggie.

-Bueno la ver- interrumpido Ferdinand.

Maggie empujo al Chico en la cama con sus pechos, esta caminaba haciendo leves poses para que note sus músculos.

-Te mostrare mis habilidades- Dijo Maggie feliz.

La Peli Marrón salto estaba encima sobre el chico quien no le importo su peso, luego Maggie movió sus pechos uno se movía hacia arriba otro abajo, de cada lado hacia un movimiento causando sonido bongos de fondo.

-Vaya- Hablo Ferdinand sorprendido.

-Siéntalas- Dijo Maggie sonrojada.

Maggie lo metió entre su busto mientras que el pene se insertó sobre aparato Reproductor Femenino adentro, la Peli Marrón se mueve en movimiento rebotando encima de Ferdinand.

-Uh, que bien- Gimió Maggie.

La Chica envolvió sus manos alrededor del cuello de Peli Negro quien pudo respirar reanudando los rebotes, sus cuerpos comienzan a sentir placer Maggie había comenzado a aumentar su velocidad moviéndose hacia el Chico un poco más rápido.

-Vamos, demuestra ah…tu…ah…mmm hombría- Gemía Maggie.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Ferdinand.

-KYAA- Grito Maggie.

Maggie sintió en su aparato reproductor femenino el jugo dentro de ella.

-Te hiciste sin avisar- Dijo Maggie un poco molesta.

-Jeje…lo siento- Dijo Ferdinand.

-Castigo- Hablo Maggie.

La Peli Marrón uso sus pechos para apretar la cabeza del Chico, pero este estaba lamiendo el pecho derecho.

-Mmm…Ferdinand- Dijo Maggie ruborizada.

Para la sorpresa de Maggie, Ferdinand la cargaba dándole la vuelta y levantando abriendo sus piernas.

-Que haces- Parpadeo Maggie sorprendida de su fuerza sobre humana.

-Dijiste que sea un hombre- Dijo Ferdinand.

El miembro fue insertado dentro de la vagina causado un grito de placer en la Peli Marrón.

-Mmm…ah, mouu, Ferdinand- Decía Maggie feliz y sonrojada

La Peli Marron sentía el empuje haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran esta miro al techo, los ojos en blanco y respirando con dificultad durante el sexo.

-MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Grito Maggie feliz.

Luego cambiaron de posición Maggie estaba sobre la cama apretando las sabanas a la vez sus pechos estaban siendo masajeados, y empujado por Ferdinand con fuerza, rapidez y profundidad tanto como pudo.

-Me vengo- Gemía Maggie.

La Chica tenía un orgasmo en su reproductor femenino, el Peli negro lo sintió aún seguía dando embestidas.

-Yo te complaceré- Dijo Ferdinand sonrojado.

-Ferdinand, creo que siento algo- Gemía Maggie.

Ferdinand comienza a tener su climax hasta que finalmente disparo su carga masiva esperma en el trasero de Maggie esta chorreaba leche.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Maggie con cara agaheo

Los 2 se recostaron en la cama para luego besarse.

-Ferdinand, eres…fuerte- Hablo Maggie feliz.

-No tú lo eres- Dijo Ferdinand con una leve sonrisa

Los 2 durmieron juntos en esa noche Maggie le permitió al Chico dormir sobre usando sus pechos con almohadas.

_**Fin**_

Se despide el usuario, **FrankyXG4**


	4. Días

**Ferdinand pertenece Blue Sky Studios y Vacas Vaqueras a Disney. **

**Antes de comenzar me gustaría agradecer a 2 usuarios y son: Zangaman, Ventuz.**

**...**

_..._

...

3 semanas después, las cosas estaban normal en estos días hasta que las 3 chicas se reunieron con Perla.

-Díganme niñas…le gusto revocarse con mi pequeño- Dijo Perla en tono siniestro.

Lo cual las 3 chicas se sonrojaron hasta temblaban de miedo temían responderle.

-Ah no importa…tanto mi hijo sea feliz, así que…quien me dará nietos primero- Dijo Perla en tono serena.

Al día siguiente Ferdinand sostenía un mapa que le había entregado su madre.

-Lugar de relajamiento- Hablo Ferdinand.

El Chico llego vio su vista en un lago era hermoso el agua estaba purificada y tenía arena.

-Vaya de seguro, se refería a que me relajara- Dijo Ferdinand en tono tranquilo.

Ferdinand ahora estaba echado relajado observando el cielo, pero su vista se ensombreció por los pechos de sus 3 amigas en bikini, Calloway llevaba un amarillo, Grace un blanco, y Maggie uno negro.

-Chicas…que estás haciendo aquí- Dijo Ferdinand sonrojado y nervioso.

-Deja de ignorarnos Ferdinand- Decía Grace.

-Ya no lo soportamos- Dijo Calloway.

-Así deja de ser un tonto- Dijo Maggie un poco molesta.

-Pero no quiero aprovecharme ustedes son mis ami- Interrumpido Ferdinand.

Las 3 chicas aplastaron su rostro con sus pechos.

-Queremos sexo- Dijeron Calloway, Grace y Maggie sonrojadas.

Las chicas tocaron el miembro que estaba parado

-Finalmente- Dijo Calloway.

La Peli Negra se sentó sobre el miembro.

-Mmm…Ferdinand- Gimió Calloway.

Calloway meneaba sus caderas mientras que Ferdinand mordía los pezones de Grace y Maggie.

-Ah, oh, mi leche- Dijo Maggie sonrojada.

Las 2 chicas dispararon leche estaban excitadas, a la vez Ferdinand logro disparar su esperma clímax dentro de Calloway.

-Te hiciste…dentro- Gimio Calloway.

Ferdinand le dio un beso a la Peli Negra quien estaba en el suelo, luego empieza a tocar la parte trasera de Grace y lo acaricia, lo cual esta entendió el mensaje y decidió introducir su pene en su reproductor femenino lo miraba con mucho amor.

-Sí, si finalmente…Ferdinand te a- Interrumpida Grace.

Grace sonrió, recibió un beso en los labios de parte Ferdinand besándolo apasionadamente, la Rubia aprovechó la oportunidad mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Chico cediendo al beso tomaba control.

-Moo, háganlo de una vez- Dijo Maggie con las mejillas infladas.

Los gemidos se intensificaban Ferdinand apretaba trasero, Grace sentía la presión en su entrepierna.

-Mmm, ah Ferdinand- Gimió Grace.

Ferdinand empuja rápidamente a la Rubia, ahora pronto alcanzó su clímax cuando comenzó a reventar su semen dentro del coño de la chica, lo cual Grace le mordió su cuello para evitar gritar.

-Jeje…Maggi. Interrumpido Ferdinand.

Ya que su rostro fue aplastado por el busto de Maggie quien inserto el eje dentro de ella y luego comienza a montarlo moviéndose, balanceando sus caderas sobre Ferdinand.

-Extrañaba esta sensación…de cali..mmm dez- Gimió Maggie.

Ferdinand lamia los pechos que contenían leche mientras que Maggie era la dominante.

-Eres mío- Gimió Maggie.

Ferdinand ahora observaba como los senos de la Peli Marrón comienzan a rebotar, esta gemía de emoción aumentando cada segundo.

-Si, si- Gimió Maggie sonrojada.

-Eres increíble, Maggie- Dijo Ferdinand.

A medida que continuaban, Maggie se inclina hacia al Chico envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de el mientras ella se mueve y balancea continuamente sus caderas con fuerza y profundidad dentro de ella Ferdinand desliza sus manos hacia la parte trasera de Chica. Maggie se detiene por un momento y prosigue besar a Ferdinand en los labios besándose con él gimiendo.

-Iré rápido- Gimio Maggie determinada.

Maggie moviendo sus caderas mientras que el Chico le da unos golpes en el trasero haciendo que esta grite más por la emoción acto seguido usa sus pechos para golpear a Ferdinand para así rebotar sobre el con fuerza y rapidez, lo que aumenta la presión y la emoción máximas, Maggie se aleja del Chico y mira al cielo.

-Parece que me HAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- Grito Maggie quien chorreaba leche.

Después Ferdinand alcanzo su clímax dentro de la Peli Marrón una vez más mientras que los 2 tienen un beso y una batalla de lenguas.

-Mu- Dijeron Calloway, Grace y Maggie con una leve sonrisa.

Ferdinand tenía las piernas de Grace quien miraba al cielo y empujaba fuerte, rápido a gran velocidad haciendo que Rubia gimiera de emoción hasta alcázar su clímax.

-Kyaaa...mucho esperma- Gimio Grace.

Luego Calloway se recostó sobre su espalda y su pierna derecha está mirando a Ferdinand entrar y salir rápidamente y con fuerza, causado que esta sobresaliera su lengua respirando celestialmente y no podía decir nada que decir, hasta que sintió la esperma.

-...mo- Gimio Calloway.

Después Ferdinand yacía boca abajo mientras lamía la vagina de Maggie lento y amablemente.

-Ah…Ferdinand- Gimio Maggie quien exploto su jugo.

La Peli Marron sintió su pierna derecha rápidamente empuja su reproductor femenino luego se besan por unos segundos.

-MOOOO…Ferdinand lléname- Suplico Calloway.

Calloway yacía boca arriba mientras Ferdinand se paraba en el suelo mientras él se aferraba a los muslos de la chica y empujaba rápidamente apretó su pecho izquierdo y gimió mordiendo sus labios gimiendo con fuerza hasta que el Chico le diera su esperma.

-Aun lado- Gimio Grace sonrojada.

Grace se puso encima de Ferdinand mientras ella chupaba el pene que seguía excitado, pero fue empujada por Maggie quien estaba boca abajo sobre el pene.

-Yo quiero un bebe- Gimió Maggie.

-Ferdinand- Gimió Calloway.

-MOO- Gimió Grace.

Ferdinad fue empapado por la leche de las 3, estaban atrapados en el placer o más bien en sus días de apareamiento.

Ferdinand empuja a Maggie detrás de ella en estilo perrito.

-ah, kyaaa…Siiii- Gimio Maggie mientras flexionaba sus bíceps hasta sentir la esperma.

Ahora Grace se puso encima del Chico en una posición de vaquera inversa, rebotando y moviendo sus caderas hacia Ferdinand quien sujeto los pechos hasta que llego a su climax.

-MOOOOOOO- Gimio Grace.

Ferdiannd empuja a Calloway en una posición de bulldog haciendo que esta gimiera de éxtasis y emoción, sus ojos se notaban en blanco.

-Fer- Interrumpida Calloway ya que recibio una cantidad de esperma quien grito.

Las 3 chicas masajearon el pene con su busto hasta que fueron salpicadas en su rostro.

-Ah…ya no pue- Interrumpido Ferdinand.

Ya que sus 3 amigas los empujaban con sus pechos este sería un día para recordar.

8 años después.

-Papa, en mi clase preguntan porque tengo 3 mamas.

-Umm…bueno cuando tu y tus hermanas cumplan 18 lo entenderás- Dijo Ferdinand.

-Ahí están- Dijo Grace feliz.

-La cena ya está lista- Hablo Calloway con una leve sonrisa.

-Espero que no te hayas metido en problemas- Dijo Maggie con una gran sonrisa.

…

**Fin.**


End file.
